Théâtre de l'absurde
by Reidr
Summary: Certains pourraient penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte comme tant d'autres du théâtre de l'absurde. Et qui était-il pour démentir ? L'auteur, certainement. Non, il en était l'architecte. Et son palais mental n'avait nul besoin de public. (Le terme absurde est peu être mal choisi ?)
1. Acte I Scène 1 : Rideaux

Certains pourraient penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte comme tant d'autres du théâtre de l'absurde. Et qui était-il pour démentir ? L'auteur, certainement. Non, il en était l'architecte. Et son palais mental n'avait nul besoin de public.

« Ce sont les rideaux.

-Qu'ont-ils, ces rideaux ?

-Ils broient la lumière, la déforment, nous illusionnent.

-Tu en fais trop. Ce ne sont que des rideaux.

-Peut être. Change les juste. »

Et, parce qu'il était son invité depuis peu, parce qu'il se faisait tant de joie de recevoir cet homme, il accéda à sa demande.

« Non, non. Ca ne va pas, ça ne va toujours pas. Sherlock, veux-tu bien laisser passer plus de lumière ?

-Cela pourrait devenir dangereux. »

Ils se sourient, parce qu'il avait remarqué leur complicité. Celle qui prenait de l'ampleur. Peut être devrait-il agrandir l'espace qui lui était dédié.

« Tu sais me parler. Mais je ne sais pas encore te voir. Change les rideaux, ils sont trop épais. Et cette couleur, n'est-elle pas hideuse ? Le tissu n'est pas agréable, la couleur brûle, et ils ne laissent pas passer la lumière. Change les rideaux, Sherlock.

\- Ne désires-tu pas, plutôt, t'assoir ? Je t'imagine avec un thé, très anglais.

-J'aimerai manger. Et égaye un peu la pièce, s'il te plait. Tout ceci ne me ressemble guère. »

John fut, en un instant -qui restait trop long, si on demandait l'avis de l'hôte- sur son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé et un sandwich sur la petite table de bois devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil, et la table basse se trouva emplie d'objets et d'articles sans liens. De plus, les murs reçurent le même traitement.

« C'est nettement plus chaleureux. Change les rideaux, Sherlock.

-Je les changerai, John, je te le promets. »

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Vos retours sur Hortensia m'ont fait tellement plaisir ... Je n'ai pas encore répondu à certains parce que les examens prennent beaucoup de temps... Mais je le ferai bientôt, promis ! Sinon, pour la suite d'Hortensia ... J'aimerais faire une seconde partie tout aussi longue, ce n'est pas réalisable à cette période. Donc elle arrivera cet été, promis :) Vous m'avez motivé, avec vos gentils reviews

Voilà qui est bien plus court, et bien différent d'Hortensia, d'ailleurs. J'aimerai vraiment savoir si vous aimez. J'ai un chapitre d'avance, presque deux. Dîtes moi si ça vous tente.

En tout cas j'ADORE écrire cette fiction. Le prochain chapitre parle de fourmies.


	2. Acte I Scene II : Fourmis

« Sherlock, pourquoi me fais tu déménager ?

-J'ai besoin que tu sois plus proche de certaines pièces.

-Oh. Où va-t-on, alors ? Et pourquoi es-tu si incertain ?

-Je ne sais pas à quel point je peux te rapprocher du centre du palais sans que ça devienne dangereux. »

Ils erraient depuis un certain temps. Certainement que, d'accord, Sherlock les faisait tourner en rond. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans l'aile de tous les interdits, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas laisser John ici.

« Il y a une trappe. A quoi sert-elle ?

-Elle sert aux fourmis.

-Bien sûr. Où mène t-elle ?

-A l'étape supérieur. Entre le travail et la physique de base.

-Évidement. D'où vient t-elle ? De la salle à manger ?

-Bien sûr. D'où veux-tu que les fourmis viennent, John ? »

John était maintenant occupé à regarder les fourmis. Sherlock était heureux qu'il s'entende avec elles. Elles formaient un réseau indispensable. Et cela le tenait éloigné de toutes les portes cadenassées du couloir.

« John, tu seras dans la pièce qui borde à la fois l'aile interdite et le centre du palais. Comme ça, tu seras facilement disponible. Et les fourmis pourront venir si tu le souhaites. »

Lorsque John ouvrit la porte, il sembla surprit de trouver le même espace que celui qu'il avait quitté.

« On pourrait s'y méprendre.

-Tu semblais bien, là bas. Alors voici la même pièce, mais ailleurs.

-Tu t'es souvenu du moindre détail ?

-Oui.

-C'est brillant ! Et tu as changé les rideaux ! Parfait ! ».

La lumière passait mieux quand on était proche du centre. Changer les rideaux ne faisait que laisser la pièce plus lumineuse encore. Sherlock en aurait rougi.


End file.
